The winds of Change
by babyjonnyKl
Summary: When two new students arive at the school, they start to build new lives from the past they once had. Both striving to live in a world with humans like other mutants, they find their old life difficult to let go. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men, I do own my own characters so if you want to use them just give me an e-mail, so I know your using one of them and so I can check out the story.**

Xavier sat quietly looking out the window at the students as they relaxed in the back of the school. Some playing Basket ball or swimming while others were merely relaxing enjoying the sunshine of the Saturday. It had been a relatively easy week for them and for once they didn't have homework or at least not enough to keep them down long enough for them not to enjoy their weekend. Xavier took great pride as he looked at their faces realizing how happy they were and that he had been able to help them along thus far.

He remained quiet for quite some time staring at the grounds which had been created through his dreams and hopes, and in it laid the dreams and hopes of so many others to come. It was a haven for mutants of anytime from anywhere on the earth. Everyone co-operated or at least got along the same as every other school and it was that vision that Xavier wanted the world to see. That mutants were no different then humans and that they, like humans merely need to be understood and taught how to act correctly or in many cases just given the chance to prove themselves.

Finally some commotion caught his attention and the smile on his face turned to a respectable look, but he couldn't help but let though a little bit of joy in his eyes. He was still at heart the visionary of many mutants who were searching for a home, and as such must act in a dignified manner. However every time a new student joined his family he always felt a little bit of joy in his heart to the whole idea of helping yet another person. He checked his records once more before leaving to make sure that he wasn't mistaken about which mutants where arriving today. Shuffling the papers he placed them gently back on the desk in a predetermined order and began to move towards the doors of his office and the entrance of the school.

Slowly he eventually made his way to the door of the mansion when Kitty began running up to him visually excited by the appearance of a the new mutants. Her face was in a big smile and her eyes were quite large and just before she reached Xavier; Kurt managed to pop up right in front of him and began talking before her.

"Professor there are some black cars that pulled up by the front of the school, and they all have tinted windows and everything!" Kurt said excitedly as Kitty ran up and gave him a little tap on the side slightly annoyed that he had just asked the question she wanted to ask, but Kurt took no notice of it as he continued on with his questions.

"Are they new mutants, professor? Are they from some secret service or in the mafia?" Kurt tried to go on further but Xavier had silenced him with a quick stern look then relaxed slightly and let a small smile appear on his face.

"No they are not from the secret service or the mafia, and yes they are new Mutants. If you want they're back ground history then you can ask them." Xavier said with an authoritative tone, but yet still keeping the atmosphere friendly. He had hoped by not giving Kurt all the information he asked Kurt's natural curiosity would take over and interaction between the new students and his own students already in the school would start.

"But Professor..." Kurt went to complain, but Xavier would have not more of it and motioned towards the door for them to accompany him towards the front of the school and they followed close in suit. Walking only slightly behind him they saw that the cars had gone leaving only two teens standing where the cars were being talked to by storm.

As the professor neared Storm turned and introduced the two boys to the professor in a professional style with a calm and welcoming tone of voice. Pointing first towards the first teenager who appeared to be about seventeen. He had short brown hair and vibrant green eyes that seemed to glow as brightly as newly grown leaves on the trees. He stood about 5,10, appearing to be physically fit, but not entirely well build and showed room for development. Black dress pants covered his legs and a white short sleeve button shirt covered his top with the Japanese characters of "Divine wind" on his back. While at his hip hung a Katana sheath and the hilt.

"This is Duo Valisity, he is also known as Kamikaze. His family shipped him here from Romania after the village started going for a witch hunt of so to speak and found him here." Storm said to the professor as Kurt leaned over to Kitty slightly and made a joke about a backwards town full of inbreeds and gypsies, that made kitty giggle a bit. As they looked back the saw Duo looking at the slightly annoyed and hurt by the comment, but then changed his view back to the professor.

Next Storm turned and pointed to a slightly larger boy about 5,9 who appeared to be about two years older then Duo, and about twice as large he had broad shoulders and large forearms and legs. Curly brown hair set a top his head and glasses rested on the nose of a teddy bear face with brown eyes. The teen appeared to have once been from a farming family and build sturdy over the long days he had worked. He wore Jeans around his legs and a leather jacket around his large upper body. He looked on with a slight innocence and waited for himself to be announced.

"This is Korance Cerosia also known as Luminous, He was shipped her from Canada and his family is from Italy. Word had reached his family that you could help him control his power and thus brought them him." Kurt looked at the Korance who looked back at him and smiled brightly back with a smile that even caused Kurt to break out a smile.

Xavier looked over the two of them, then opened his arms up wide and welcomed them to the school with a warm voice and a wide smile. "Welcome to your new home for awhile, I am the headmaster of this school, and you've already met storm who is to be one of the teachers. This fellow to my left is Kurt Wagner or Night Crawler and to my left the lovely Katherine or Kitty Pryde if your prefer. You will find that we can do a great many things here include teach you how to control your powers among other things, such as your maths and sciences. Since you two arrived together I see no reason to separate you two, you will be rooming together so I recommend you two move into your quarters. I would like to see you in two hours if possible please. Kitty if you would be so kind as to escort these gentlemen to their room, I have to have a talk with Kurt about proper manners."

Kitty nodded slightly and and Kurt hung his head and followed the Headmaster inside, Kitty motioned for the two teen to follow her and then went back inside with them. Showing them around to their rooms she struck up a conversation trying to defeat the silence that was among them. "So Korance what do you think of the school so far?"

"It seems like a nice place, and I've always wanted to be near people who were like me. I was always made fun of back home, but the cows were always nice and I got to spend a lot of time with them. Unfortunately I had to leave Bella behind when I left everyone else.." He said starting off happy, but began to get slightly sad near the end of it, until his eyes caught the backyard of the school.

"You guys have a basketball court and a swimming pool!" Korance said with renewed spirits, and once again was his happy self. Which in turn made Kitty giggle once again at the quick changing emotions of the teen.

Upon reaching their room, Kitty opened the door for them and let them. The room was just like every other room for the students two beds, at opposite sides of the rooms closets, dressers and an end table. Currently the walls were bare though and the room seemed kind of empty. The two boys moved towards the bed and sat on them for a few seconds placing down their backpacks and secondary bags. The room fell to a Silence before Korance got up smiling with swimming trunks in hand and said in a cheerful voice. "I'm going swimming." then proceeded to walk towards the bath room to get changed. Meanwhile Duo placed his bags on the ground and then looked back at Kitty before starting to go through his backs.

"You know people come from all over to this school, I'm sure in no time you'll feel fine here. I can show you around more if you don't quite understand where everything is, but then again you might be tired and want to rest...Can you understand what I'm saying?" Kitty asked as Duo continued to work through his bag, eventually stopping and not looking at her

"...Yes..." he said softly not moving much anymore other then looking at his bag, there was a slight silence before he spoke again. "I'm not as dumb as your friend thinks... just because I'm a Gypsy doesn't mean I come from a backwater town."

Kitty went silent realizing that Kurt had attacked Duo's pride a little to much, and Duo spoke once again, this time with a proud tone in his voice. "My father and mother might not have been the best people, but they did the best they could for me and my sister."

Turning he looked Kitty in the eyes. "I'm not unintelligent Miss, Pryde, and my family was just like yours or anyone else's."

Duo brought out a picture from of him and a smaller girl and set it softly on the table beside the bed, as Kitty spoke. "I'm sorry for what Kurt said, I shouldn't have laughed at it, I know what its like to feel different as well we all do."

Turning back to her Duo smiled and bowed his head softly. "Apology accepted. Everyone does something once in a while that might offend someone,." As he finished Korance came back through the door, wearing his swimming shorts and a t-shirt that looked to be a little to tight on him. Kitty and Duo both laughed a little at the sight of him and he smiled only larger because of it.

"I'm ready to go swimming, but can you show me how to get there Katherine?" He asked as she nodded holding her hand up to cover her giggles.

"Call me Kitty and sure right this way." She motioned to the door and Korance strolled proudly out the door and Kitty followed turning back once more to look at Duo and smiled.

"I'll talk to you later, sound good?" She asked smiling just about to turn and walk out the door, when he answered back.

"How about over supper?" She stopped and turned around and he was smiling softly on the bed looking at her.

"Maybe tomorrow you have a meeting with the professor today." She answered him blushing slightly at the fact he had asked her to supper.

"Alright then I'll just have to bump into you tomorrow see you, and thank you for everything." He answered back as he set to his work once again.

"Anytime give me a call I'm not that far away." And with that Kitty turned to go down the stairs to meet Korance, and lead him to the pool. Still blushing a bit as she moved down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2Kamikaze the Divine wind

_Amber sorry the other story got deleted again, but I'll place your character into this one since you were nice enough to reply and give it to me. It won't be in this chapter, but it'll be in the next one although I hope you enjoy this chapter and feedback is always welcome from anyone!_

Korance had finally found his way down to the pool and to his dismay there wasn't a diving board for his entertainment. Sighing slightly he moved towards the pool anyways. He moved in ever so slowly and took his place in the deep end. Then began to swim laps with his powerful arms. Moving through the water as if he was a dolphin. While repeating to himself the typical, "left right left breath" of swimming while he swam. The water was warm and he found the pool to be nice in itself. Overall despite not having a diving board he found the place enjoyable. It wasn't long before Duo had found his way down.

He had changed his clothing from earlier to more casual wear of a sleeveless black hooded shirt with dark blue sweat pants. Only the Katana hilt was left at his side. He was looking around the grounds as if trying to find something. Slowly he began find himself and began to walk towards the group of students sitting on the grass. Scott and Jean sat talking while Kitty was typing on her laptop. It was rather warm outside and the day put everyone around in a good mood.

Duo let the air fill his lungs and a smile drew across his face. He turned and looked towards Kitty who continued to type on her keyboard, looking up only long enough to have Duo wave slightly at her and then went back down to working without so much as a wave back. Duo's head hung slightly and he let out a slightly sigh. With out much else he turned and decided to head to the library in the school, to see what was all there. However as he turned completely a blue puff of smoke appeared and Kurt appeared in front of Duo, and laid his arm around his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it to much, That pretty Kitty is one hard cat to catch. However let me show you how its done, the chicks dig the furry guy." Kurt said in a slightly egotistical tone, before teleporting right beside Kitty. Who ignored him as well.

Through out the day Kurt and Duo tired their hardest to try and catch Kitty's attention, Duo tried everything from floating a flower up to her with a bit of his wind power, to trying to get her to talk about the what she liked each time to no avail though. Korance on the other hand through had found making friends a little easier. The second time he did a cannon ball into the pool people were hooked on his charm. The Canadian had such a friendly face and attitude that people seemed to flock to him. Even Logan was brought into a conversation with him before other began to come around and show him to different places of the school.

Duo didn't let all this get him down through, so Kitty just wasn't into him thats alright. He said to himself as he laid quietly in the shade against the school. He watched as everyone continued to go about their day in a useful peaceful manner. It even brought peace to himself and he felt it through his whole body. Memories of worse time came through his head, the villagers the yelling and screaming. The friends he had lost and a field with a single rock in it.

"Hay new kid over here!" A voice from the side of him came calling towards him. Duo looked to the side just in time to see a snowball coming towards him, grabbing his Katana hilt he placed it upwards, and a gust of wind shot out cutting the snowball in half cleanly. He replaced the hilt back to his side.

"So thats why the call you Kamikaze I thought you killed yourself or something." Came the voice from the other side of him.

Turning towards the voice he calmly replied with a slightly laugh, "No, as long as I use this hilt to project my powers, and its not too large its not that big of a problem."

As he finished another snowball found its way towards his head colliding with quite a bit of force, making his head tilt slightly. The cool snow slowly dripped down his face and laughter burst out in all direction. He raised his hand slightly and wiped the snow off his face. Iceman was laughing slightly as was everyone around him, unknowingly he lost concentration of his powers and laid a small bit of ice upon the ground. He had just raised his hand to throw another one when Scott came up from behind and stopped him.

"Hay thats enough." He said with a slight authority in his voice, which caused Iceman to drop the ball to the ground, while smiling innocently to try and get himself out of trouble. While Scott looked slightly annoyed then began to relax into more calm version of himself.

"Sorry about that the students around here like to play games, you must be new here I'm sco..." Scott was unable to finish as his right foot it the ice patch the Iceman had laid mistakenly. He feet went towards the sky and his body fell with a great thud towards the ground. Unfortunately his head also hit the ground and bounced knocking off his glasses and unleashing his power. A bright red beam shot through the air, cutting through it like a knife. The air hissed loudly as the beam flew with great accuracy to the top of the institute cutting a piece of the ancient stone off of its original place.

Closing his eyes a moment to late the rock began to fall down the side of the house heading strait towards Jean and Kitty. Jean looked towards the rock and brought her hands up to her head to stop the rock, but before she was able to do that A wave of wind shot across the yard and collided with the rock, cutting and eroding it to dust, the majority of which was blown away, but leaving enough still to cover the small shield that Jean had created. Everyone turned to see Duo who was walking away calmly, Holding his hands closed in a tight fist.

Jean lifted Scott's glasses back onto his face, and after asking if he was okay. Scott began to walk after Duo. Duo had just turned as Scott reached him, but as he came to the corner he paused for a second. Listening he could hear coughing, it would stop then start again. Leaning around the corner he saw that it was Duo, standing up right he raised his hand to his mouth and wiped away a reddish liquid, before whipping his hand to the ground, sending the liquid to the ground. Turning Duo continued to walk away leaving Scott watching the wall.

"Blood..." Scott said as he watched Duo walk slowly away.


	3. Chapter 3 Kamikaze's past

It wasn't until late the next day that Duo was once seen again, Scott was passing the gate to go get some Hamburgers when he saw Duo standing there arguing with Pietro. He stopped and waited for a few seconds listening to them.

" Listen your only going to get so many chances." Pietro said once again in his usual quick way of doing things, before Duo started to walk away, only to be blocked by Pietro who zipped in front of him. "Then boom your gone!"

Duo opened his hands towards his side, "I'll make you gone!" He said angrily as wind began to swirl around him and Pietro. Getting ever faster as the grass began to fly up into the air, and around them in a tornado.

"Do it and you die as well Kamikaze, you'll do well to remember that." Pietro said as Duo kept the wind spinning around them angrily. Turning he saw Scott looking at them by the gate and waved a bit. "Sorry got to go!"

Pietro took off just as Duo let down his wind, turning back towards Scott, and still containing the aura of anger he re-entered the grounds of the campus, leaving Scott to ponder what he had found. The day had just begun to fall as Duo returned to the campus. No one really seemed to notice he had returned. Their Attention was drawn on two new students who had recently arrived, Both girls. One was 5,6 who was rather thin and pale with wavy reddish brown hair down to her shoulders. Her glasses added a hint of intelligence to her. The second girl was about 5,4 with dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, and was wearing a light pink T-shirt and blue jeans.

Berserker moved to were Duo was sitting at the table, he took a seat across from him. Duo smiled back and threw an apple at him which was caught easily. Berserker and Duo ate and talked for awhile about small things they like to do, and what had been happening recently in the news. Nothing important came of their small talk and that was the way they liked it.

"Say did you see the new girls? Pretty cute both of them. Since Kitty isn't interested in you, neither is Rouge or Jean or Amara or Tabitha..." said Berserker teasingly, before throwing his apple in the garbage next to them, with the help of a little electricity.

"I mean the girl with glasses and the reddish hair's name is Amber, and..." He was never able to finish as another voice cut through the air. Causing both boys to turn and look at were the sounds came from. Which happened to be the smaller of the two girls with a pink shirt, she was running over arms out stretched ready to give a hug. A swift blast of wind sent her flying back.

"DUDE!" Berserker yelled wide eyed at what he just saw as Duo held the hilt of the Katana firmly in his hands, as if afraid to let anything get near him.

"Her name's Poison, if she scratch you, your dead if she mixes her saliva with her poison, your dead." Duo said slowly replacing the hilt back onto his belt. He let the younger girl sit back up rubbing her head.

"Man what were you girlfriend and boyfriend at one point?" Berserker said with amazement clearly showing on his face, and also slight amusement.

"She's my fake little sister Sora, I'm was adopted into her family, then after years I was sent here." Duo said as Sora slowly got to her feet.

"Ouch that was mean big brother! Is that anyway to treat your younger sister, after all you wouldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for me and you wouldn't have escaped the village" She said with a slightly hint of happiness in her voice. In Sora's mind she had done something great for her big brother, saving him from the life of prosecution that her family had faced for several years, and sent him to a place were he could control his powers better.

"I could have gone to Russia with Piotr (Peter) Rasputin, I could have helped him! Instead I was sent here!" Duo said angrily, though his clenched teeth. He turned his back to Sora and began to walk away, as his sister looked on then lowered her head slowly remembering the news she had heard about her brother's only friend.

"At least now I know who my father is and wants me, unlike anyone here..." Duo said before telling Berserker that he'd speak with him later, later that day. However it was the later that day that Duo Valisity resigned from the school, leaving with a single tear in his eye.


End file.
